


Less Miserable (and very much in denial)

by Beatles_and_Bellarke



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:58:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9453224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beatles_and_Bellarke/pseuds/Beatles_and_Bellarke
Summary: Enjolras is wounded from the activity on the Barricade and needs to be taken care of.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4 word sentence: "don't move. You're hurt." 
> 
> Very AU but still canon compliant. 
> 
> I'm very much In denial... 
> 
> I said graphic bc of a mention of blood.

Grantaire raced to Enj's side on what used to be the battlefield. Looking for other survivors and supplies the rag tag group may have left behind, he was pleasantly surprised to find Enj still breathing. The rise and fall of his chest could be seen from several paces away. But when Grantaire got much closer, he saw the blood. There was so much of it running down the cobblestone streets. 

Frightened of losing time, Grantaire tore off his ascot to place around Enjolras's waist. 

"Taire. You're here." Enj struggled to get the sentence out. He was losing consciousness quickly from the wound in his side. "Where were you when the others were fighting? Are they alright?" 

"Don't move. You're hurt. You'll bleed out if you keep talking." Grantaire's voice was rough but his hands were gentle as he tied the makeshift bandage tight. 

Then as if Enjolras was a feather, Grantaire lifted him bridal style, careful not to touch his wound dressings much. 

"To answer your questions, the others are mostly fine. A few gave their lives on that barricade, but most of us escaped. They've all reconvened in an alley down the street. I came back to the battlefield to see if I could find other survivors and supplies. when I found you o thought you were dead. But I was happily surprised to find you weren't. But now we need to go back to the others. And you need a proper doctor to look at that wound." 

The other boys breathed deep sighs of relief, seeing Grantaire carrying Enjolras. They raced to their friends and gently pulled Enj into a huge group hug. 

Mourning the loss of their friends, the group of young revolutionaries smiled gratefully for each other. They were still among family and vowed to not let the others leave them in vain. They may have won the battle but the war was still going. Freedom was closer but not quite upon them.


End file.
